


To Win

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [11]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Het, Implied Intimacy, Implied Slash, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: To Win<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Ultra Magnus, Obsidian, ensemble; slightly implied Obsidian/Ultra Magnus, strongly implied Obsidian/Strika<br/>Prompt: "Obsidian/Ultra Magnus- How to win a War"<br/>Summary: To win a war, you have to convince a Protector to defend against the enemies of Cybertron.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: implied slash, violence, language, het, implied intimacy<br/>Notes: Fic falls within the "Carrying On The Line" fic 'verse, this only a small snippet within the large fic. While Obsidian doesn't make an appearance in the Animated universe, he will, however, make a few appearances in the "Carrying On The Line" AU 'verse.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Win

**Author's Note:**

> Title: To Win  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Ultra Magnus, Obsidian, ensemble; slightly implied Obsidian/Ultra Magnus, strongly implied Obsidian/Strika  
> Prompt: "Obsidian/Ultra Magnus- How to win a War"  
> Summary: To win a war, you have to convince a Protector to defend against the enemies of Cybertron.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: implied slash, violence, language, het, implied intimacy  
> Notes: Fic falls within the "Carrying On The Line" fic 'verse, this only a small snippet within the large fic. While Obsidian doesn't make an appearance in the Animated universe, he will, however, make a few appearances in the "Carrying On The Line" AU 'verse.
> 
> 0000

There was only the soft lighting of the room. No one, except Alpha Trion, and Sigma Supreme knew that he had come down here. Down to this room, seeking the old mech.

Needing, even seeking his help against the Decepticons.

A young Magnus seeking the help of one of Cybertron's oldest Protectorates to join the war against the Decepticons. The other, his constort, Strika, had joined with the Decepticons. 

An act that had not pleased the remaining Protectorates, action of some kind would need to taken against her.

Especially when the Protectorates as a whole were required to remain to neutral where fighting between Cybertronians as a whole was concerned. But the femme had broken that rule requirement.

That would come soon, but first he would need to convince another Protectorate to fight for the Autobots.

"We need you to fight against the Decepticons."

"Do you now."

"I need you to fight the Decepticons and Strika."

"Do you?"

" _Cybertron_ needs you."

As he knew it would, the name of their home planet would gain the much older mech's full attention to the matter.

"Speak now, young Magnus. Time is almost up according to my consort, Megatron will strike against the Autobots soon."

He shook his head stiffly, it wasn't safe to talk in the open. A Magnus would be an easy target to wandering Decepticons.

"I'd rather talk where prying audios can not hear us."

"Understood, Magnus."

Together they left their meeting spot and went to a area that Ultra knew to be secure enough that no one would know that they were there. They talked well into the next three breems, until Ultra was aware of their close proximity. He moved back slowly away from the older mech, trying to ignore the amused hum that he failed to suppress.

"Do not fret, young Magnus. I join your fight against the Decepticons and my Strika."

He nods slightly and moved towards the closed door as the older mech began to speak.

"I will require payment for this, Magnus."

"I know. I will arrange it personally."


End file.
